This invention relates to inserts for horseshoes or horseshoe pads.
Full hoof horseshoes or full hoof horseshoe pads used with conventional horseshoes can be employed to hold medication or a treatment product adjacent to the frog area of a horse's foot. To check the appearance of the frog area or to change the medication, the full horseshoe, or horseshoe and pad combination, are removed from the horse's hoof, the appropriate inspection or treatment is made, and the horseshoe or horseshoe and pad are reapplied.